The Trustmobile
by Sellons
Summary: Takes place after 3x06, so I guess it's slightly AU. Andy lets her mother back into her life, which causes her to question her relationship with Sam. Then something happens to Andy, who does she turn to? this is based off a picture posted on the RB confessions tumblr page and my general feelings about Claire
1. Chapter 1: The Party

Andy and Sam had a busy day working. Everything that had happened with Oliver and Sam looking into Claire. Now they had to go and have this party she had planned. Their relationship had been getting very serious. Even though she was still slightly angry that he'd gone behind her back and done a background check on her mother. She couldn't stay mad at him she knew he meant well. _Mother that still sounds weird_. It had been a month and she still couldn't get used to it. Andy tried to shake off the feeling that voice in her head gave her.

"You okay?" Sam said as he pulled his truck into a parking space outside of Andy's building.

"Yeah I'm good, I'm fine."

"McNally." The way he said her name soft and slowly coupled with his gravelly voice. It made her weak in the knees everytime.

"Sam." She responded with a little smile. He reached over and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry Andy, for what happened today. What I did."

"I know."

Andy couldn't help but look into Sam's eyes as he stared back with her. They were full of concern and love. She got it, she knew why Sam did what he did. She'd be lying if she said doing a background check hadn't crossed her mind. She was trying to not run around and fix everything. Trying to be okay with the mess that was her life. Trying not to ask all the questions swirling around in her mind.

"What do you say we go to my housewarming party?"

"Uh… yeah."

They both got out of the truck. Andy waited for Sam to walk around to the passenger's side and she grabbed his hand taking it in hers. Even after everything Andy couldn't deny how happy being with Sam made her. They made it into her place. Andy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Lights and balloons all over the place. It looked amazing.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Andy said as Dov, Traci, Chris, and Gail walked towards her and Sam.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Dov mumbled something as he ate a strawberry that Andy couldn't quite make out as he handed her a chocolate covered strawberry.

"You are now the proud owner of a kitchen creator sxe."

"Thank you very much. This is seriously amazing who did all this."

"Dov and I chipped in." Andy couldn't help but laugh internally at Chris.

"She's talking about the decorations." Gail piped in with her usual sarcastic tone. Andy had gotten accustomed to Gail. In fact over the past few months they'd become closer than ever. Traci pointed to the other side of the room. Andy looked and there was Claire picking up her belongings clearly headed out the door.

"Excuse me."

Andy walked to the other side of the room to greet Claire.

"Mom, I." The words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them. It still felt very awkward calling Claire that. "Thank you."

"You know I missed so many chances to throw you a party. I didn't want to miss this one."

Andy could feel Sam watching them. She knew it was going to take a while for him to come around. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe this would all turn out to be a big fat huge mistake. Maybe she needed to know the answers to every single question flying around in her head. Maybe she needed to stop avoiding the weird feeling calling Claire mom gave her. There was one thing Andy knew though, maybe wasn't a good enough reason to shut her mother out for good. All she could do was hope that it would work. That she'd finally have her mother in her life for good after all this time.

"What do you want to drink?" It was a first step right? She threw the party now she was going to stay. She just didn't know how she was going to explain this one to her dad when he showed up.

"Whiskey."

"Good choice."

Andy helped her mother put her things back down. She turned to Sam and flashed him a smile. Maybe things weren't as much of a mess. Sam smiled back. Something about Sam. He just got to her she couldn't explain it. Even when she should be mad at him. She couldn't be. She loved the guy_. WOAH. Love? Andy, your mom – whiskey_.

She turned around and walked over to the drinks. Sam and her mom closely trailing behind her. "Neat or on the rocks?"

"On the rocks."

"Hey Sammy you gonna bust a move on the dance floor brother?" Jerry said as he walked over to the drinks.

"Not even after a bottle of tequila." He said gazing intensely into Andy's eyes giving her a slight smile. Andy couldn't help but laugh. Remembering their conversation from the early hours in the morning during their shift.

"Probably for the best Sammy, you couldn't bust out a move like this." Jerry said as he attempted a moon walk for the last few steps to the table where all the drinks were. It was awkward and not smooth at all. He even managed to trip over his own feet. Andy lost it laughing as she passed her mother her drink. Sam was even laughing.

"Yeah, couldn't do that brother." Sam's voice laced with sarcasm.

"Exactly Sammy, some people just have it and you're not one of those people."

"Oh and you are?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Now excuse me." Jerry said as he placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, with a drink in the other, "I've got to go and kill it on the dance floor."

The party went off without a hitch. Her dad even showed up, and brought his new girlfriend Amy. She was quite lovely. Andy couldn't be happier for her dad. He was shocked when he saw Claire there. Not that she could blame him. But he understood.

All that was left by the end of the party as a mess and Sam and Andy's mother. Andy's dad offered to stay right after Claire did. She insisted he go enjoy the rest of the evening with Amy. She also didn't want him to be around when Sam asked the inevitable question.

"Did you ask for your key back?" Sam asked her quietly. There it was the question. She could tell it had been eating away at him since she gave Claire the key. It probably was what prompted him to go ahead with his little background check. She was definitely going to ask for it back.

"Sam," It was all Andy could muster up as a response. Much to Andy's own dismay as much as she didn't want to analyze why her mother was back in her life as much as Andy tried to ignore all those nagging questions. She knew Sam was right.

Sam looked back at her, they were now having a silent conversation. His eyes telling her to ask as he put cans into a clear plastic bag. She knew he was right, she kept saying it to herself. She had a hard time getting her head and heart to listen to it.

"Claire," Andy walked over to her, "You put all of this together. You shouldn't clean it up. Sam and I will do that. You should go home and get some rest it's really late." Yup Andy volunteered Sam for clean-up duty. She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Are you sure, I really don't mind."

"I'm sure."

Andy helped Claire gather her belongings. Sam was anxiously waiting for her to drop the question about the key. In fact he was so anxious about it that he was about to ask her to hand it over himself. Which would be a huge mistake all things considered, and Sam wouldn't be nearly as nice about it as Andy would be.

Andy had escorted Claire to the door. Just as she was about to leave Andy said, "The Key." It came out of her mouth far more awkwardly than she had anticipated.

"Oh right." Claire reached in her pocket and handed Andy the key. She thanked her again for the decorations and the party.

"Happy now?" Andy said almost playfully as she walked over to Sam. "Can we not clean up right now? I just want to sit. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, sure." Sam let the bag hit the floor.

They walked over to the sofa. Andy tossed the key onto the coffee table. She sat so there was no space between her and Sam. She let him put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think Oliver and Zoe will work it out?"

"They always do. They've been married almost 15 years. I can't imagine them with anyone else."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Sam looked down into Andy's eyes. He couldn't believe that she'd even ask that question. How could she question how highly he thought of her?

"You are not only one of the smartest people I know, you're the bravest person I know and the most beautiful."

Andy's heart fluttered a little bit hearing Sam say that. It was like goosebumps and butterflies. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Wasting all that time being with Luke. Big mistake.

"Sam."

"Yeah?"

"You know I couldn't imagine being with anyone else right?"

He wrapped his other arm around Andy and pulled her in closer.

"I know."

* * *

**So, I wanted to write a new mutli-chaper fanfic based off this season and having to do with Andy's mom. I hope you all like the first chapter. I didn't want to start it on a sour note for McSwarek. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Morning After

"This place is…" Andy sleepily rubbed her eyes as she walked into the livingroom she was expecting to say it was a disaster but the place had been cleaned. "clean?" The smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes wafted through the loft which had caused her to wake up, Sam had not been lying in the bed next to her when she woke up. Sam was instead standing in the kitchen. Still in his pajamas.

"I told you I cook and I clean."

Andy smiled at him as she made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could have stayed like that forever. She even closed her eyes again. She took in his scent. Which was masked mostly by the food, particularly the bacon.

He couldn't deny that he could stay like this all day. He wasn't sure they'd ever get to be like this. Just happy, together, and in love. Maybe they weren't quite there yet when it came to saying it. But it was obvious. He squeezed Andy a little bit tighter. Their breathing had becoming in sync. But Sam knew they couldn't stand there like that anymore. Unless they wanted to eat burnt food.

"Andy, I need to finish breakfast."

"I know."

She let him go and then jumped up onto the counter of the island in the kitchen.

"You didn't have to do all this Sam. When did you get up? You should have gotten me up too so I could've at least helped."

Sam looked over at her, his caring eyes looking into hers. "I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. I would have woken you up but you're not exactly a morning person. You keep asking me if I want to go to y**_oga_** with you."

Andy couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't know if you're aware McNally but yoga is being held at the Penny now. They wrote it on the white board in the gym. Very official."

Andy could do this every day for the rest of her life, she thought to herself. Having Sam make breakfast. Him standing in her kitchen, well not her kitchen. It would be their kitchen. Wherever that would be. Maybe she'd move in with him or he'd move into her loft. Maybe they could pool their funds and get a great place in the beaches. She really couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life with anyone else.

"I still stand by yoga. I really think you'd like it."

"No I wouldn't, but I'll tell you what I do like."

He walked over to her, standing right in front of her. The intense gaze but this time it was more playful.

"Oh what, weight lifting?"

"Yeah, but no that's not what I was going to say."

"What were you going to say?" Andy squinted her eyes a bit to give him a questioning glare.

"I like you."

This was shaping up to be a pretty great morning. To top it off they didn't have to go to work later. Andy smiled at Sam. They kissed. Then they had breakfast. It was a great morning. Being with Sam. Living in this place. Her dad being so happy. Andy herself had never been this happy.

They did the dishes, and then got ready for the day. Sam had a couple of drawers in her dresser and even some space in her closet for clothes.

Andy was leaving the bedroom to join Sam back in the livingroom. Starting to muse about all the things they could do that day. Sam was on his cellphone when she entered the room. For a guy who could barely make her digital alarm clock work he sure did spend a lot of the time on his phone.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

This hadn't been the first time Sam had made a quick dash in the morning after getting a mysterious phone call. _There go my plans for the day_. Andy thought to herself.

Sam looked at Andy as to say I'm sorry after he hung up the phone. She didn't ask any questions, even though it was killing her not to. She knew Sam, and she knew he'd tell her when he was ready. Whatever it was. Between this and her mom Andy had a million questions running through her mind all the time. Questions she was trying to ignore.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Andy if I could stay."

"Alright, alright. I guess I can find something to do today. Hurry back."

With that Sam was gone. Andy didn't know what to do. All the other Rookie's didn't have the day off. Well Nick did but she didn't really know him well enough to go and spend the day with him. Her dad was playing golf with some of the friends he made in the program. With the place cleaned, the dishes done, Andy couldn't think of a single thing to do.

Maybe a movie would give her an idea of something to do. She was about to walk over to her meager selection of films. When she heard a sound coming from the door. "You forget something?" Andy had said it rather loudly. But she didn't get a response. Maybe Sam hadn't heard her. She moved a little closer to the door. "Hey Sam, is that you?"

There was still no answer, before Andy could back off from the door. It swung open. The edge slammed into her face causing her to stumble back. She heard the door slam shut. This wasn't Sam, this definitely wasn't Sam. She tried to get a look at the person, but she couldn't. They grabbed her. She tried to fight against them. She saw as a shorter person began to shove some of her belongings in a bag. She was being robbed. A cop being robbed. There had to be some kind of irony in that. Andy struggled against the guy. It was of no use he was bigger and stronger.

His hand was over her mouth, he smelled of stale cigarettes and whiskey. She could hear him breathing. His breath grazed her neck with every breath he took making her entire body cringe. His grip was getting tighter. Andy was getting weaker. She continued to struggle. But as his grip got tighter and tighter Andy's ability to fight back lessened. Until the entire world went black.

* * *

**Uhoh things just got intense for Andy. Hope you all like the update. **


	3. Chapter 3: 911

**Love all the review's guys thanks so much. I'm so glad you all are liking it. I knew I wanted the break-in to happen. I didn't know I was gonna do it so soon. When I write I just kinda go wherever I feel like it should go as I'm writing and I don't think about it too much beforehand. So I guess we'll all find out together how it goes. **

* * *

The door to her place was open. Things all over the floor. Keepsakes and mementos taken. Bruises starting to form all over her body. Blood pouring down her face. Her lying on the floor.

Sam was supposed to go and help set up a gun buy for Guns & Gangs. He wasn't sure how to tell Andy he was doing a little work with them after what happened. He wasn't doing undercover work. He just didn't know how to tell her. But, they ended up having to call it off. So he had high hopes Andy would still be in her loft. Sam parked his truck. He decided it was much better he'd get to spend the day with Andy.

Claire walked into the building. Her heart was racing. _What have I done? _Claire couldn't help but scold herself. Her mind was racing. She had to go and be there for Andy. The door was open. Still. How did her life get so out of control? Sometimes she wondering, fantasized about what life would be like had she not left Tommy. She certainly wouldn't be doing this. Living like this. Helping other people keep their families together. What a hypocrite.

Andy was lying on the floor. Claire went and knelt down next to her. Her face was bruised. Her neck was bruised. Stan had kicked her in the stomach before they had left. She pleaded with him not to touch her. When Stan got like this, though, there was nothing she could do. Claire couldn't leave she had to come back. To make sure Andy was okay. When Stan had found out that she had a key's to Andy's. He forced her to get it copied. Said it would be a good place to rob. Why was she even doing it? At first it was exciting. A huge divergence from the life she'd been living.

When he got up to the floor her loft was on. Sam saw the door was wide open. He couldn't help but think it was odd. Andy knew better than to leave the door open. He went against every instinct he had and ran to the door. When you search a place it's supposed to be slow and steady right? As soon as he got to the door he saw the place was a wreck, and Andy lying on the floor.

Sam's heart jumped into his chest.

"Andy," He yelled as he ran over to her. He checked for a pulse. She was breathing. He didn't know how badly she was hurt but she was alive. He needed to clear the place. He looked over at Claire. He hadn't even noticed her at first.

"Did you call 911?" He was harsh with her. He couldn't help it. She shook her head. The anger boiled inside of him but he couldn't focus on that now. He needed to get Andy help. He got out his phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"This is officer Sam Swarek from 15 division my badge number is 6114. I'm at my girlfriend Andy McNally's apartment it's on Queen and Carlisle in Leslieville apartment 406. There's been a break in and we've got a 10-90 officer down send a bus." Panic laced his tone. Andy had to be okay. Against everything in him telling him to sit with Andy. He had to get up and make sure there wasn't someone in the apartment.

"Stay with her. I've got to clear the apartment."

* * *

Oliver and Dov had been driving around for most of the morning in silence. Not much had been going on. Both of them skirting around talking about their problems. Dov wondering about Zoe and Oliver. Oliver wondering if Dov was finally working past the shooting.

"15-19 we have an assault on an officer and a break-in at Queen and Carlisle apartment 406 in Lesileville, are you free to attend?"

Dov's head perked up. "That's Andy's."

"Light it up." Oliver said as he put his foot down on the gas.

"Dispatch, Mark 15-19 repsonding."

* * *

Sam had cleared the place, it was empty. He ran back to Andy's side. "What happened did you see anything?"

"No, she mentioned me to last night she wasn't working today. I thought I'd come back and offer to help clean if you guys hadn't."

He held Andy's hand in his. Why hadn't she woken up yet? She should be awake. _Come on Andy, don't do this. Wake up. _Just as he thought that he watched as Andy's eyes opened. His heart slowed down a little bit.

Andy's head was aching. She couldn't quite open her eyes right away. Everything hurt. Her stomach felt like it was on fire or something. Every inch of her body hurt. She felt a hand on hers. She knew that hand. It was Sam.

"Sam, what happened?" Andy's voice was barely there and raspy.

"Andy just relax you're going to be okay." He brushed the hair out of her face. He couldn't believe this was happening. Talk about messy this was messy. Oliver and Dov walked into the apartment followed by the paramedics.

"Sammy you gotta move buddy, let the paramedic's work." Oliver placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You can go with her in the ambulance. Jerry and Nash are on their way over." Sam let Andy's hand go.

"I'm right here McNally."

Dov walked over to Claire. He recognized her from the housewarming party that Andy had the night before. "So, when did you get here?"

"I uh – I found her. Sam walked in pretty much right after me."

"How long was pretty much?"

Oliver was shocked as Sam handed him the key's to his truck. "Just uh – bring it by the hospital later. We're going to St. Mike's."

"Sammy we're gonna figure this out."

"Oliver, I just. How did this happen?"

"Like I said we'll figure it out. You just –" Oliver noticed Sam not really paying attention to him. He couldn't blame the guy. Hell after what happened yesterday Oliver wasn't exactly sure he was all there. "Hey man, whoever did this. They're not going to get away with it."

"Hey, we're taking her to the hospital now if you're going to come?"

Sam shook his head. He needed to go and to be with Andy.

* * *

**With this chapter I wanted you guys to know who broke in because I feel like as the story progresses as you're reading it will help put everything into context and help the story flow more. From both the writing and the read standpoint. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Hospital Part 1

Sam jumped into the ambulance. His heart was still racing. Everything felt somehow unreal. How was this happening? How was Andy being taken into the hospital? They were so happy this morning. The look on her face when she wrapped her arms around him. He wished so badly he could turn back the clock.

"Sam," Andy's whispered out as she reached for Sam's hand. Her raspy voice caused Sam's stomach to pain. She knew how hard this was on him. She was still in so much pain. She just needed to know he'd be there for her. Not that she doubted it for a second.

"I'm here." Sam responded. Andy closed her eyes her head was still pounding. She'd obviously taken a beating but what was worse. She didn't remember what happened. She tried ever since she came to. It was all she could think. How'd this happen? What happened? Maybe even worse than all of that. It was obvious Sam was wracking his brain to find a way to tell her. _It must be really bad. I must look really bad_.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

* * *

"Mrs. McNally I need your statement." She hadn't answered Dov's question. She didn't really know what to say. This was all her fault. She knew it. But could she admit to it? Could she admit what she's been doing? What she and her boyfriend had been doing? One word crossed her mind. _No_.

"My daughter has just been assaulted."

"A daughter you abandoned in the middle of the night 16 years ago. You barely know her. You're not going anywhere until you give your statement." Dov couldn't shake this feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Something was off. He liked it to walking into that convenience store. In fact the feeling was almost exactly the same. Claire was hiding something the trouble was proving it.

"Listen, it's Claire right?" Oliver chimed in. She nodded. "I know you want to go see Andy in the hospital. I'm sure she wants to see you to. Just tell us what happened when you arrived. It will take two seconds then you'll be in your car on your way to St. Mikes."

"I came over because, I wanted to know if Sam and Andy wanted help cleaning up. I wasn't sure if they would have done it by now. She mentioned that they both had the day off last night. During the party. I got off the elevator. Noticed the open door. I came in, couldn't have been 2 minutes later Sam came in and he called 911."

Dov gave a questioning look to Oliver and turned that look on Claire.

"So you're saying you were in here for two minutes, and you didn't call 911?"

Oliver pulled Epstein away so they weren't in earshot.

"What do you think you're doing, Epstein? She's upset. Let's just let her go and help Jerry out here so we can figure out who did this."

"Oliver that's what I'm doing she knows something and she's not telling us. Also, she sees her daughter on the floor beaten. A daughter that she claims to love and she doesn't call 911 right away?"

Oliver sighed, and rubbing his face with his hands. "Listen Epstein, she gave us her statement. She's not a cop she's not going to react like we would."

It was clear to Oliver that Epstein was uncomfortable with the whole thing. Nash and Jerry had shown up. Along with CSU cops were crawling all over McNally's apartment. The place looked like a bomb went off. "Listen man. We're going to figure it out. If you're right we'll figure it out. But right now. Hey Epstein, right now. She's not a suspect we can't keep her here. Let's just let her go. We need to focus on this Epstein. Send Peck and Diaz to the hospital. We need to know how McNally is."

Dov backed down. He had no other choice. Oliver was the senior officer. He had to follow orders, the chain of command.

"Mrs. McNally you're free to go. Officers Diaz and Peck will give you a ride to the hospital if you like."

* * *

Andy got off pretty easy. A couple of bruised ribs and a concussion. Sam couldn't help but only feel a tiny hint of relief. The thought of Andy going back to that apartment made him sick to his stomach.

"What about my memory?" Andy asked the doctor after he explained her injuries. This caused Sam to be taken aback. She hadn't mentioned anything about her memory.

"I'm sorry what?" Sam couldn't help but chime in.

Andy looked at the doctor. She tried to ignore Sam's harsh tone. She felt like she should have told him. It's just she was scared to really say it out loud.

"Ms. McNally if you are having memory loss, it's more than likely temporary. The only way to tell if it's temporary is time."

"I need to remember what happened. I have to." Andy squeezed Sam's hand unconsciously. The thought of not being able to remember what happened was just as relieving as it was terrifying. She wanted to remember she really did. If she didn't whoever did this to her would get away with it. The cop in her didn't want whoever did this to get off. She wanted them to go to jail. How dare they do this to her? But then there was the other half of her. The part of her brain that was telling her, maybe it wasn't the worst thing in the world. If she couldn't remember. Who wants those kinds of images in their brains anyway?

"You need to rest. I'll come and check up on you later." With that the doctor left the room.

"Andy why didn't you tell me you couldn't remember what happened?" Sam waited until he felt the guy was out of earshot.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" Andy quipped back not even waiting, not even thinking about it. Maybe her memory was foggy but her brain was still sharp.

"Andy, I wasn't there I don't know what happened."

"That's not what I mean Sam and you know it."

"Am I interrupting?"

Andy and Sam turned to the door. Claire was standing there. Chris and Gail were behind her. Chris had a slight look of shock on his face as he looked at Andy. Which made Andy think it must have been really bad. She wanted to get up, go to a mirror and look at her face. See how bad this gash was.

"No you're not." Andy would have this conversation with Sam. They'd just have to do it later. She knew she wouldn't get rid of Sam. He'd stay there the whole night. If he wasn't allowed to stay in the room. He'd wait out into the hall.

The three of them walked in. She wasn't sure what to say to Chris and Gail.

"Andy," Gail's voice unusually soft. "Are you uh – up to answering a couple of questions?"

Andy shook her head. "I wish, but I can't remember what happened." Andy couldn't stop wracking her brain. There were so many things happening in her mind. It was all a little much. Not to mention she was exhausted. Really exhausted.

"We'll try again in a couple of days. No rush." Chris was reassuring. Andy loved that about Chris. He had a heart the size of… well Andy didn't know it was just really big.

"Thanks."

They both nodded, wished her well. Told them that they'd fill in Jerry.

"Sam will you call my dad? He needs to know." It was odd she was the one taking care of him normally. She just needed him there. Sam reached in his pocket for his cell phone.

"You can't use those in here Sam."

_Andy always a stickler for the rules_. Sam couldn't help thinking to himself.

"I'll be right back." He didn't feel comfortable leaving her there alone. Yeah, Claire was there. But he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her.

"So, how are you feeling?" Claire asked Andy as she set down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm fine." Andy played it off. It's what she did. Andy was always fine no matter what.

"Andy I'm your mother you don't have to pretend with me. I don't want you to have to pretend with me. If you want to cry, scream, that's what I'm here for."

"I'm really fine."_ If you were really there for me like that why haven't you been there? _The thought crossed through Andy's mind. She supressed it. Now wasn't the time nor was it the place.

"I know what you must be thinking. I get it. I wouldn't trust me if I were you. Why should you? I was the one that left."

"I'm really scared." Andy cut her mother off. She couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth. Nor could she control the tears that followed them. Yeah, there were tons of questions Andy needed to ask her mom. But it was odd, she felt like she could trust her. Andy really felt like her mom was there for her. She needed it – that – Sam was going to be a nightmare to deal with. He was going to be overprotective of her. She could see the writing on the wall now. It was kind of sweet. But at times a little overbearing.

"I know, do you want to talk to me about it?" Claire was over the moon when Andy nodded. They were bonding. But the happiness over Andy wanting to connect with her, was almost over shadowed by the overwhelming guilt she felt. If it weren't for her Andy wouldn't be in the hospital bed in the first place. Her, and her boyfriend. She didn't quite remember the exact day she found out Stan robbed homes. When he had dragged her into it. Then when it started to escalate to violence. Claire knew if she admitted the truth Andy would never forgive her. She'd never be allowed back into her daughter's life. Her only child's life. She'd just have to learn to live with the guilt.

"All I remember is the morning. In the kitchen with Sam. The rest is a blank. I want to remember it. I need to remember it. What if whoever did this does it to someone else? What if they don't make it? What if this person kills someone, and I can't stop it because I can't remember? How am I supposed to live with that? What do I do with that?" Andy's face was stained with tears. Claire's gut was twisting with knots. She hadn't even thought of Stan killing someone. Surely he wouldn't, he couldn't. But then she looked at her beautiful daughter lying in that bed. A huge gash in her forehead. Stan did that to her.

"Andy none of this is your fault. Where was Sam anyway? I thought you mentioned spending the day with him today."

"Uh – yeah." Andy wiped the tears from her eyes. "He had to leave for a bit."

"Odd timing." The words came out of Claire's mouth. She didn't know what she was doing. Making her daughter thinking her doting boyfriend was the cause of this? Was she really going to do this?

"What do you mean?" Andy was taken aback the harshness in her tone created an awkwardness in the room. How dare she put this on Sam. It wasn't Sam's fault. Sam couldn't have stopped this from happening. Sam surely would never put Andy in danger or harm's way either. Andy knew Sam so well. She knew he'd never do anything to hurt her.

"It's not my place. Let's just, do you want some water or something?"

"No I want an explanation." Andy wasn't going to back down. Not about this. She was going to defend Sam.

"Andy I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Claire had to play the role now. She had to get Andy to follow her horrible train of thought. If Sam hated her now. Once he heard what she was doing. It would be cemented. Honestly, if Andy was forced to choose between her and Sam. She was afraid she'd get the shaft.

"You said it so obviously you do. Next thing you'll say is Dad did this."

"Andy your father would never do anything to hurt you. I know that."

"Oh but Sam would? You don't even know him."

"Do you know him? I mean really Andy, how well do you know him? Where was he when he was supposed to be with you?"

Andy couldn't quite answer that. She didn't know where he was. But she knew him. Sure maybe not much about his family. Or his childhood. But she knew how caring he was. That's what mattered. Right? They'd just started to date. It takes a while to learn everything about someone. But … as Andy thought about it. Ever since she started to become friends with Sam he'd learned everything about her. There wasn't a single detail of Andy's life that Sam didn't know about. She'd told him things she never told Luke. Things that even Traci doesn't know. Some things she never told her dad about too. But she barely knew anything about Sam. She thought he might have a dad in prison. The whole pistachio ice cream story. You never lie when you're undercover right? Tell the truth as much as possible. She knew he had a sister who was attacked when she was 13 and he was 9. She knew he memorized the jokes in a joke book. She knew how much he cared about her. He showed it every single day. She knew he didn't trust very many people. Didn't have many close friends. But she really didn't know much about him beyond that.

"Well?" Now Claire was being a little pushy about it. But she felt like maybe she was getting through to Andy.

"I don't know where Sam was. But he's an adult. He doesn't have to tell me every little thing he does. We don't spend every single second of the day together. We have our own lives." Andy was defensive in how she said it. Claire knew …. In that moment. The seed had been planted.

"Your dad is on his way." Sam said as he entered the room. Oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place inside the room.

"Thank you." Andy said as he walked over and sat down beside her on the bed.

"Have you been crying?" _Stupid question_, Sam thought to himself. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face still wet. "Andy I'm really sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Andy had this odd ping of doubt. She couldn't explain where it came from or what it meant.

"That I wasn't there. I should have protected you. I'm sorry about earlier. Our." He didn't really feel comfortable talking in front of Claire. He looked over at her. Then back at Andy. It was hard for Sam to open up. Growing up he always had to make sure he was okay. It was no one's fault. His mom did the best she could by him and Sarah. But Sarah needed the most attention so Sam's problems. He'd always have to sort them out for himself. He wasn't resentful or anything. It just made it hard to let people in. It makes you kind of stubborn. Always wanting to do things his own way. The look he gave Andy told her that he'd rather them speak in private. Andy got the message. But she wasn't about to oblige. She was feeling odd. She couldn't explain it. This doubt. Who was she doubting? What was she doubting? Was it Sam? Was her mother right?


	5. Chapter 5: The Hospital Part 2

**Sorry guys but I'm going there you knew coming into this that Andy was going to doubt her relationship with Sam. Which does imply doubting Sam. Remember if the story was the show and you were watching it. You have vital information that Andy just doesn't have. She can only act on what she knows. Right now that's not a whole hell of a lot. I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. It's fun to write, so it's really nice to know you all are enjoying it. I hope you all keep going on this journey with me. It's gonna be a tough one for McSwarek shipping hearts.**

* * *

Andy looked at Sam. She knew they should do this alone. It was for the best. She had to talk with Sam. Before her dad got there. He'd never leave the room. Especially with Claire being there. "Claire will you give us a minute please."

"Are you sure Andy?" Claire asked her with concern in her voice. She was concerned for Andy. But this was phoney concern. She knew what she was doing. She felt guilty. But it had to be this way. She was sure of it.

"She asked you, so she's sure." Sam snapped at her. He regretted it immediately. It was like this uncontrollable impulse. He just wanted to be alone with Andy.

"Sam." Her tone was angry. Andy felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place that was clouded by a whole lot of fog. She knew Sam didn't trust Claire. If they way he responded to her giving her the spare key and letting her set up the party didn't make it clear the background check definitely did. But for Sam to be so harsh with her. After their talk. After he apologized for crossing the line. He knows how important is it to her, this relationship with her mother.

"I'll just leave you two, to it." Claire lifted herself from the chair. _Mission accomplished_. It was wrong. She knew it was wrong. But she was protecting her boyfriend. Herself.

"No, Sam, what's gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry what's gotten into me?" _Crap_, Sam thought to himself. They were going to have a fight. Andy was in no state for this. Sam was going to say something he regretted he knew it. He wanted to stop this but it was too late. How did their perfect morning turn into this?

"Yeah." Andy couldn't believe they were doing this. Her voice was still pretty raspy. The yelling was causing her stomach to hurt. Being angry with Sam made her want her to crawl back into her shell and slam it so tight no one could ever get in again. "You were rude to my mom Sam. She's been nothing but kind to me. To you."

"Really? You barely know her Andy. How do you know you can even trust her? She abandoned you in the middle of the night sixteen years ago. You bump into each other by accident. Now all of a sudden she walks back into your life? She says she's tried to contact you, find you. But she hasn't. You wanna know how I know that Andy?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to enlighten me."

"Because last year when you were going to marry Callaghan a schizophrenic off his medication was able to find you. Find that house and shoot Callaghan. If he could find out where you lived Andy. Why couldn't she?"

"That's not fair Sam."

Sam sighed, "What happened to you today Andy, that's not fair. Your mother choosing not to find you. That was her choice."

"What did happen to me today Sam? Because I don't know. All I remember is we were supposed to spend the day together and you had to leave." Tears were pouring down Andy's face. She wanted to stop this fight. But she couldn't. She loved him so much. She wanted to hold him close and never let go. So why was she pushing him away? Where was this fear and doubt coming from? She trusted Sam more than she ever trusted Luke. She felt safe with Sam safer than she's ever felt in her entire life. But now it felt like she was letting go. While he was holding on dear life. She wanted to hold on for dear life with him. But she couldn't shout down this voice in her head telling her to let go. She wanted him, she said yes. She loved him. Why was she doing this?

"Andy I had to work. I should have told you. But I'm working with Guns and Gangs." The look on Andy's face. Shock mixed with hurt and fear. He felt horrible. Worse than he already felt. "It's nothing big. I'm just running a couple of gun buys."

"You're working in Guns and Gangs after what happened?" Andy felt like she could barely breathe. How could Sam do that? After everything, what Boyd did. Trying to get him killed. "Are you going undercover?" The words came out so softly she wasn't even sure she'd said them.

"No I'm not. Andy I'm not going undercover." He put his hand in her chin. So she'd look up at him. Into his eyes. She was doubting him. He could feel her pushing him away. He had a feeling Claire had said something to Andy. How could she trust Claire over him? He didn't get it. He'd proven that he was there for Andy over the past two years. "It's just helping set up gun buys. Sitting in the wire room sometimes. Being a part of the takedowns Andy I should have told you."

"You should have. Do you even trust me Sam?" She softly confirmed it.

"Andy of course I do, how can you even ask that?" This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. He felt like he was about to get drop kicked out of the room and out of Andy's life.

"It doesn't feel like you do. You don't trust my judgement about my mom. You don't trust me enough to understand that you want to work for Guns and Gangs even after what happened. You don't trust me enough to tell me the truth about what happened today – to me. I love you Sam but how can we be together when you don't trust me enough to tell me what's happening with you. When you don't trust me." Andy couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. What was she doing? STOP IT. She tried to get her brain to stop overthinking it. Sam was the one who was always there for her. He cleared her father of murder. He was the one she loved, trusted, and wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Her constant. How could their perfect morning end up like this?

Sam felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Her trustmobile. She rode it right over him and then back again.

"Andy I love you. I trust you more than I've ever trusted anybody. Please don't do this." He was actually crying. He never cried.

"Sam I need you to go. I need some space."

"Y-You hate time and space." He grabbed her hand. He couldn't believe this. He didn't want to leave. But even more, he didn't want her to leave him.

"Sam please."

"You said when things get tough you didn't want me to just walk out the door Andy. You wanted us to work at it. Please let's work at it." He was practically on bended knee. He couldn't believe that she was doing this. Pushing him away.

"Sam."

"McNally I told you, you're not getting rid of me without a fight."

"Sam please, just go. I'm really tired. I can't do this right now."

He let go of her hand. Andy let him. They both stared into each other's eyes. Sam couldn't believe this. Andy couldn't believe she was doing it. It all seemed like it wasn't really happening. Like it was some bad dream they'd wake up from. But it wasn't this was really happening. Andy wasn't sure she believed in the whole one person for everyone love of your life thing, but if it was true Sam was that person and here she was letting him go. Sam wasn't sure he believed in the whole one person for everyone love of your life thing, if it were true he knew Andy was that person. He'd never loved anyone as much as he loved her. He wasn't going to give up on them. Not now, not after he had just gotten her. But if she needed some space. What could he do?

"This you and me it isn't over McNally."

Sam stood up from the hospital bed. He didn't think he could breathe. This wasn't happening. How could this be happening? They just told each other they loved each other. Not how he'd envisioned that going down. Like this. During a fight like this. What if he never got her back? What if this really was the end for him and Andy?

He walked out of the room. There was Claire standing outside waiting. She'd probably heard the whole thing. She looked at him her face hard as rock. Sam's face stained with tears from the fight he'd had with Andy.

"Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you and I don't trust you. If I find out you had anything to do with her getting attacked. If you break her heart," Sam rubbed his face. He could hear the footsteps of Tommy behind him. He knew it was him because he'd called out Sam's name. "Don't break her heart."

Too late. Claire thought to herself.

"Sam, where's Andy. What's going on?" Tommy looked at Sam's face. The wetness the tears. Tommy had a sick feeling in his stomach from it. He'd never seen Sam cry before. This couldn't mean. "She's not? My little girl, she's not."

"She's fine Tommy. Well as fine as she can be. She's in there. She wants me to go. Keep me updated on how she is, please?"

Tommy obliged. Sam walked off. Before Tommy went into the room he looked over at Claire. He knew that woman better than anyone. He knew what she was like when she felt guilty. If that wasn't the look of guilt on that woman's face, he hadn't been sober for a year.

Claire started to walk back into the room. "No," Tommy said stepping to block her from going inside.

"Tommy, she's my daughter too."

"You didn't want her. You never wanted her. I don't know what you did. But I know Andy, she loves Sam. She pushed him away, when she was suspended from the force a few months back. She called me every day telling me how much she missed Sam. Wished she could be back in the city. What did you do Claire?"

"As per usual Thomas you have no idea what you're talking about. **_How dare you_** say I didn't want Andy. I love her you know how much I wanted her to be with me to live with me. Even just to talk to her."

"You left her don't try and act like you wanted her. You tried to trick her to leave with you in the middle of the night. You asked her if she wanted to go for a drive. She was a little kid and you woke her up in the middle of the night of course she was going to say no. You didn't even call at all for the first year after you left. You know me having her was the right thing. Just stay out here and let me have a moment alone with **_my_** daughter."

Andy watched as Sam left. It was like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. Only she was the one doing the ripping. She wanted to yell for him to stay. But she didn't. Why didn't she? Her instincts felt all out of wack. All she knew was that she was scared, confused, and she had all this doubt. She just directed it all at Sam. Why did she do that?

Andy decided since she did that. She might as well go and see the damage to her face. The doctor said once it healed there would barely be a scar. But still in the mean time she had to live with what was there. So might as well go rip that bandaid off while she was at it. So she got up from the bed. She walked over to the bathroom attached to her room. She opened the door. She could feel her heart beating it was racing about a mile to the dozen. She closed her eyes. She was going to do this.

She stepped into the bathroom and turned to face the mirror. The gash ran diagonally across her forehead it was about three inches long. Quite large. It was hard to believe that it wouldn't leave much of a mark once it was healed. She got this overwhelming urge to break down and cry. The cut didn't bother her that much. She just couldn't hold it together. Andy tried to fight this urge. She just couldn't. She felt her body collapse onto the ground. She was on her knees. The tears just fell out of her eyes. Nothing she could do to stop them.

Tommy walked into the room and he was shocked that Andy wasn't in her bed. "Andy?" His gravelly voice echoed through the empty room. He looked around, quickly noticing the open door to the bathroom. He walked over. Unsure of what he'd see when he looked at his daughter's beautiful face. When he got to the door Andy was a ball on the floor crying. His heart sank for his little girl. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling. Nor could he imagine what kind of poison Claire had dripped in Andy's ear to make her push Sam away. Sure, maybe he wasn't the biggest fan of her relationship with Sam. But he'd known Sam for quite some time. He was a good guy. Whatever happened. It was huge.

"Andy," Tommy's said to her gently.

"He's gone dad." Andy barely got the words out between the tears and her shortness of breath. The words were shaky. They came out harshly. It was her fault she knew it. He wanted to say. It was her who did all the pushing. Still, it didn't stop it from hurting like hell.

"Oh, Andy," Tommy knelt down on the floor next to her and took his little girl into his arms. Letting her cry it out.

Claire walked in and she watched them.

What had she done?


	6. Chapter 6: The Penny

Sam didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go home. Sit in his house feeling sorry for himself. He didn't even have his truck. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he had been stripped stark naked for the whole world to see. Losing Andy. This couldn't be happening.

Sam decided to walk. Why not?

He walked and walked. His mind was racing. How could he get Andy to let him back in?

Then he saw the bright light of a familiar sign. The words shone brightly in his eyes _The Black Penny._ How did he end up here? He knew it wasn't the best idea to go in there and start to drink. But his feet took him inside.

For the afternoon the place was quite packed. Sam had never actually been to the Penny so early before. He sat down at the bar.

"Hey Officer Swarek, never seen you in here this early. What can I get you?"

"Scotch, make it a double."

"You sure man, it's the middle of the day?"

"What are you my mother just get me the drink?"

Liam obliged and got Sam his drink. Sam knew this was a slipperly slope. Drinking in the afternoon, drinking to numb the pain. But he didn't care. He didn't have Andy and to him that's all that mattered. He downed the scotch really quickly. A couple of gulps were all it took. The golden amber liquid burned on its way down. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his leather jacket. He pulled it out. It was Oliver texting him. Oliver texting, who would have thought that.

**got your truck at the hospital where are you brother?**

Sam ignored it. He sat the phone onto the bar. He didn't need the truck, not if he was going to get wasted. Not if he wasn't going to drive Andy home in it. He felt like a sad pathetic character in one of Andy's favorite romantic comedy movies. Being completely and totally lost without her. If he'd never met her. If she hadn't come barreling into that seedy apartment that day. If he'd never known her. Somehow, he felt like he'd feel just like he does right now. Lost. Maybe it was one of those things. He can only see losing her because that's what he had done. It's what he knows. Maybe he'd miss her if he never had her. He'd done that too. When she was with Callaghan. Even that didn't hurt as much as this. This time he called her _his_ girlfriend. She loved him. He loved her. Maybe love was never enough.

Sam signaled for a refill and then his phone buzzed again. "Same." Sam lifted up his phone while Liam poured him another drink.

**sammy, mcnally's dad told me what happened. you need to tell me where you are man. **

It was Ollie again. So he ignored it again. He wanted the world to leave him alone. Let him wallow in his self-pity. Just let him miss Andy. Sam picked up the glass again. It had the liquor back in it. This time he drank it all in one swig. The intense burning caused him to cringe. He signaled for another re-fill.

"You need to slow down man."

"Just get me the drink."

_"I love you Sam but how can we be together when you don't trust me enough to tell me what's happening with you. When you don't trust me."_ The words echoed through his brain. Was she right? The question that always followed after it. Did he not trust her? Well, he knew he trusted her. If someone had told him when they first met that they would have ended up this this. He never would have believed them. It was all so much to take in all so much to process. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. Even Oliver and Jerry thought so. They'd known each other for so long. Since the academy. They'd been the best of friends, the three of them. They'd never seen Sam as happy as he was with Andy. Never seen him long for someone so much when he wasn't with her.

Sam took a sip of the scotch. The phone rang this time. He lifted it up and it wasn't Oliver. It was Jerry. Maybe it had something to do with the case, maybe it was because Oliver had called him and said he couldn't find him.

"Swarek," Sam said into the phone. Two double scotches in 15 minutes. Sam was a little bit buzzed. It came through when he said his name.

"Sammy buddy what's happening?" The concern laced Jerry's tone. "Where are you man?"

"Ollie call you and tell you to find me?"

"Oliver didn't call me Sammy. I was gonna update you on McNally's case. Aren't you with her, in the hospital?"

"Jerry man, I've got to go."

"Wait Sammy, don't you want to hear about the case?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah I guess." He took a huge gulp of the drink. He needed it. Whatever he was about to hear was going to be hard to stomach.

"Trace and I looked at the surveillance footage from inside Andy's building. Looks like this was a two man operation. One bulky guy about 6'4 and by the look of the video the partner is a woman around 5'8."

"Jerry," Sam's voice all of a sudden sounded defeated.

"Sammy?"

"She uh - she, she… she left me. Kicked me out of her hospital room. Says she needs space."

Jerry was shocked. Their relationship seemed so great. The tone of Sam's voice may have even been more shocking though. Sam sounded like he was about to cry. Loose it. Like there was no hope.

"Sammy where are you buddy?"

"Jerry I've got to go." Sam hung up the phone. He couldn't talk about it anymore. He just needed to sit. Be quiet. Be with his thoughts. The phone rang again. He knew it would be Jerry calling him again. Wanting him to divulge where he was. No doubt so he could come and get him. Take him home talk. You'd think they were an old married couple. Sam turned off his phone.

A couple of hours passed. Six beers, and several glasses of scotch later. It was eight at night. Sam hadn't moved from the bar stool except for to use the bathroom.

"You know what else?" Sam slurred to Liam.

Liam had been playing extra close attention to Sam for the last hour. Now that he was nursing his seventh beer.

"I was there man. It was me. She took bullet holes in my truck almost." Sam was pouring his heart out although it was all a jumbled slurred mess. "She took me. To a house," Sam raised his arms in the air flamboyantly this was very out of character for him, "To fix some old lady's plumbing." Sam took a swig of his beer. "We even," Sam lowered his voice, "Almost shelpt together during a blackout. Shh it's a secret."

"What's a secret?" Gail sat down in the barstool beside Sam.

"Look it's Peck!"

"Sam are you okay?" Gail asked slightly laughing. She'd never seen him so. Well, like this before.

"Me – I'm fine. Just nursing the hurt of a broken soul."

"What?" Now she was confused.

"Andy, doesn't want to be with me anymore. Time and Space." Sam took a huge gulp of his beer. He drank the last third of the bottle.

"Sam, how long have you been here?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. He'd lost track of the time. All he knew was he wasn't done. But then the next thing he knew Peck had his arm wrapped around her neck.

"You trying to flirt with me Peck?"

"Dream on Swarek, I'm going to give you a ride home."

Sam didn't want to go home. Since he had gotten back together with Andy. They hadn't spent a single night apart. They always slept in the same bed together. He couldn't imagine going back to his place. Lying in the empty bed. No Andy next to him.

"Sam a little help here. You can't sit here and drink yourself to death. What would Andy say to you?"

She knew how to get to him. She was right. If he was going to win her back he needed to sober up. He climbed down off the barstool. The whole world felt like it was on some kind of a cloud. He wasn't sure what he was doing. He paid for the drinks he'd had and then with the guidance of Gail he started to make his way out of the Penny.

"Peck, I love her."

"I know."

* * *

**I love reading all of your reviews. They mean a lot! I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story. **


	7. Chapter 7: Discharged Hangovers

Andy woke up in the hospital the next day. Her whole body hurt. But nothing hurt more than the sting of pushing Sam away. Her dad spent the whole night with her. Andy couldn't remember the last time that he was the one comforting her. It took a while to convince Claire to go home. It was odd, Andy couldn't help but think it. She brushed it off though. She couldn't think about it now. Analyze it. She needed to figure out what she was going to do about her situation with Sam. She had a feeling he wasn't doing well. She knew him well.

"Hey princess," Tommy was sitting in the chair. She loved him being reliable. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'd give them for free if I thought they made any sense." Andy wished she knew exactly how to spit out the thoughts swirling around in her mind. They were all colliding, morphing together, making it more and more difficult to get them all straight.

"Sometimes talking about it can help make sense of it all, trust me princess. I know. I'm here for you Andy whatever you need."

She looked into her dad's face. She knew she should tell him. So she did. "Do you think I'm stupid throwing everything I had with Sam away? You and Traci are the only two people in the whole world that knew how much I wanted to be with him. You know what happened between me and Sam. Him lying about working for Guns and Gangs again. Why didn't he tell me dad? Why do I have this little voice in my head telling me not to trust him?"

"I'll tell you what I think Andy, but you can't get mad at me. I really want you to listen."

Andy nodded.

"Okay, I don't think Sam not telling you about Guns and Gangs had anything to do about him trusting you sweetheart. I think he was just scared to tell you after what happened because I think he loves you. He loves you and he doesn't want to lose you. Andy you two, you can work through this. Don't be like me and your mother. When things got hard between us we'd just hurt each other and not work through it. Do you want to be with him Andy?"

"I do dad I really do. It's just this voice inside my head. I can't turn it off."

"When did you start to doubt him Andy?"

Andy closed her eyes to think about it. They got suspects to do it sometimes helps them see things more clearly. "I was here in the hospital talking to m-Claire. I was talking to Claire. We were talking about what happened with me yesterday. She mentioned that it was odd that Sam left when she did when we were supposed to spend the day together."

"Andy what exactly did she say to you Andy?" Claire, he knew she'd done something. Always dripping poison. Causing trouble. Even though she'd given him Andy which was the best gift in the entire world. He knew what she was like. They'd got vile with each other enough times over the years. Then her leaving with that guy. Claire was the queen of mind games. Tommy knew it better than most.

"She just said it was odd. Asked me how well I really knew him."

"That's not her place princess you barely know her sweetheart. You don't owe her anything."

"I know dad, she even said it wasn't her place. I agree it's not her place."

"Then why are you listening to her?"

"I—I I'm not dad. She's entitled to her opinion. I'm just going off what I know. Which isn't a lot right now. I also can't remember what happened. How I got beat. Everything just feels so… so foggy right now." Tears started to form in her eyes. It was all so overwhelming. Everything felt like it was all piling up on her at once. How was she supposed to make sense of it all?

"Andy I just know how badly you want to be with Sam. I've never seen you like this over a guy. Not even Callaghan and you almost married him. I'd just – I don't want you to be unhappy Andy. I've never seen you happier than when you've been with Sam. I just think maybe it's worth fighting for is all."

He was right. Definitely. She just needed to hear it maybe. She had to be with Sam. They could work through this.

"Dad."

"Yeah?"

"When the doctor comes by to discharge me will you take me to Sam's? Will you see if I can be discharged now? Traci brought by some clothes when her and Jerry came to check up on me last night."

"Anything for you princess."

* * *

The cars on the street sounded like they were driving through his house. Everything was so bright when he opened his eyes. He had to close them again. What the hell happened last night? Well, other than the obvious. Getting wasted and Andy dumping him.

_Andy dumped me_.

Sam pulled the blankets back over his head. That was it he wasn't getting up. The world didn't need him. Not if he didn't have her. He'd be an awful beggar to deal with if he went into work today. He knew it.

"Get up or I'll dump a bucket of water over your head."

"Peck."

"What? He can't mope around all day. You're supposed to be his best friend Jerry. Pull him out of the bed."

The sounds of their voices were like nails on a chalkboard accompanied with an orchestra of drills and road work topped off with the sound of an explosion.

"Do you two mind keeping it down?"

"I'll get louder, and louder, and louder." Every time Gail said louder her voice went up 100 decibels until she was more annoying than a garbage truck at four in the morning.

"Alright," Sam slammed the blankets down. He rolled his feet off the bed. He looked down at himself. He was still in the clothes he had on yesterday. The clothes he was wearing when Andy tore his heart out and ran over it. He wanted to flop back into the bed. "Do the blinds really have to be open though?"

"Yes." Gail quipped back without pause.

"How are you doing Sammy? I know it's a dumb question cause you really look rough, like really bad."

"Thanks Jerry, I finally getting a clear picture of what Nash sees in you."

"Really Sammy? I just want to be here for you man. Whatever you need."

Sam looked over at Jerry, he knew he was really lucky to have the guy as a friend. Jerry was there always no matter what. Sure, he was corny. Like really corny. He made Sam's hambulance joke look like something that should be in an act for the Montreal comedy festival in some really famous comedian's act. He was always there without pause though.

"I really need some coffee and asprin. I need you to find out who broke into Andy's place."

"You need to talk to Andy." Gail said this time she said it softly more gently. It was odd but he'd become quite good friends with Peck since she started. It probably happened more after she'd got cut loose. When they had the talk in the parking lot about her feelings for Chris and his for Andy. It was the first time he'd ever told anyone that he had feelings for her.

"How about this Sammy, I'll get you the asprin as long as you take a shower because you stink of booze and you don't drink the coffee."

"Don't drink coffee?" Jerry was just talking crazy now. He needed the coffee to keep him awake. To help get rid of the throbbing pain inside of his head that made every single work Jerry and Peck said to him sound like they were blaring it into his ears, or really more like right beside his ears through a megaphone.

"Yes no coffee I don't know how many times I have to tell you and Oliver until it finally sinks in. Coffee makes hangovers worse. So does greasy food."

"Don't talk shit. That's all I've ever used to get rid of a hangover."

"Exactly my point and by the end of the day you still have it. Ye of little faith Sammy. Just trust me."

"Would you get to the barn already and figure out who attacked Andy already? You should go too Gail."

"Alright Sammy, shower and then drink water and eat some fruit. If you have any. I'll call you later."

"Jerry you don't need to check up on me I'll be -." He couldn't even finish the sentence. He wasn't okay. Maybe he would be. He just really hoped that Andy would walk through the door any moment, snap her fingers, take all the pain away so he could take her pain away and be there for her and love her.

Jerry made Sam promise him and he reluctantly left. The first thing Sam was gonna do now was put on a pot of coffee just to spite Jerry.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Last night at the Penny and here you weren't – you know—yourself," Gail actually sounded concerned. It was genuine. She thought of Sam as more than a superior officer, more than her former training officer, more than a colleague. He was a genuine friend. He was one of the few people that when he looked at her he didn't just see some white shirt waiting to happen.

"You don't want to be late for Parade Peck."

Gail reluctantly turned around and started to make her way out of the bedroom.

"Hey."

She turned around if he needed to talk she'd listen. He had actually listen to her talk about her problems with Chris in the past. When they were broken up the first time.

"Thanks for last night."

She let out a weak smile at him, then she left. Sam waited until he heard the door close until he picked himself up from the bed. Jerry was right he did smell like stale booze. He needed a shower and some coffee. First the coffee then while it was brewing he'd have a shower.

* * *

"Andy where's your father I thought he'd be in here with you?" Claire walked into Andy's hospital room. She had a tray in her hand with two coffees in it.

"He went to go and find the doctor so I can get out of here. I really want to go and find Sam to talk."

"Oh," Claire said and sounded disappointed. She couldn't believe she was doing this to her daughter. Destroying the happy relationship she clearly had with this Sam character. It was all selfish too. She was doing it so her relationship didn't get ruined. So no one would find out what Stan had done. Every time she looked at Andy's face. It was a reminder of what she'd done. Not even just that, but every mistake she'd ever made in her whole life. All of them hurting her daughter.

"What?" Andy was slightly afraid to have asked the question but she was also curious.

"It's just after the fight you two had yesterday. I didn't think – Andy are you sure? He did lie to you." Part of Claire wanted to stop herself from doing what she was doing. It was so wrong on every level. Really screwed up. Dana the reason Andy was back in her life she was screwed up, sure, but even she wouldn't do this to her own children. Claire was supposed to be the put together one. She was the one casting judgements on other people's families after all. But here she was destroying her own daughter's family and happiness, and for what? So her boyfriend could rob houses.

"Yeah, but that was yesterday I wasn't thinking clearly yesterday. Yesterday was different today is a new day."

"You said he almost died when he worked with Guns and Gangs last time. You're supposed to be in a relationship Andy. He should have told you what he was doing."

"We all make mistakes. I didn't have a halo the last time I checked."

"If that's what you think Andy, if you really think it's for the best. I just – being back in your life Andy. It's been the greatest blessing. I just don't want him to break your heart."

Andy's mind was racing, but then she said something and it just flew out of her mouth and it felt right. "He won't."

What Andy wasn't expecting was her mother's response. "It looks to me like he already did."

"Ms. McNally it's nice to see that you're up. I just need you to sign these papers and you're free to go. There is a catch though. You still have a bit of a concussion. You're gonna still need to be woken up once every three hours just for tonight. Also having someone around to help you get about. In and out of bed that sort of thing. Mom, dad? Anyone free for the next couple of days."

"I'll just ask my boyfriend." The words came out of Andy's mouth like they never even had the fight. This was it she was going to find Sam and apologize. She just had to.

"Andy you don't need to do that," Claire chimed in. "I'd be more than happy to help you."

"No, I just – I really want to be with Sam. Dad you don't mind do you?"

"Not if it's what is gonna make you happy sweetheart."

Andy signed the papers. She was going to find Sam.

* * *

Sam got out of the shower. He didn't feel any better but at least he didn't smell like the aftermath of a frosh week party. He got dressed. Got a bottle of asprin from the medicine cabinet in his bathroom. Then made his way to the kitchen. The smell of coffee wafted through the air. Just what he needed. _Coffee not helping a hangover, please_. The smell of fresh coffee could cure almost anything. _Except for a broken heart_. Sam poured the coffee into his favorite mug. It said **_World's Greatest Uncle_** he remembered when he gotten it. He'd spent a week up in St. Catherine's with Sarah and her husband Mike. Sarah had really done well for herself. He couldn't be more proud of his big sister. Her two kids Hannah and Danny. Danny was younger and Hannah was older just like he and Sarah. There was even a four year age difference between them. The week he'd gotten the mug. It was actually his birthday. Hannah fancied herself quite the little crafter during this time. She was only five. Danny was little a baby. She'd spent all day in the kitchen with Sarah making the mug. He wasn't even allowed in there to get a glass of water. Hannah was adamant she said, _"Uncle Sammy you can't see art until it's done."_ He had no idea what they were making. To be honest we was a little worried but mostly excited. He thought it would be something that he could hang up in his locker at the barn. But then instead it was this mug. According to Hannah he was an addict to coffee, never a coffee addict, always addict to the coffee.

There was a picture of him and Hannah on the cup. Well was supposed to be them. They were in front of a pink glittery heart.

He didn't get a chance to have a drink out of the mug when he heard a knock on his door. He thought he might as well go and answer it. If it was Jerry coming back to check up on him. Or Peck on duty checking up on him they'd surely knock the door down. Could be Frank checking up on him. That wouldn't surprise him.

The knocking got a little louder and more persistent. "I'm coming hold on."

He opened the door and he couldn't believe what he saw. Was it real? He certainly didn't dream the morning away did he? He couldn't have. His hair was actually wet from the shower. She was there, actually there.

"Sam can we talk?"

* * *

**Okay so I'm weak. I couldn't have Andy stay mad at Sam. It was too hard on my McSwarek shipping heart to keep her mad at him. But don't worry I'll find another way to create conflict that will be good too, hopefully. **


	8. Chapter 8: Talking Is The Key

"Sam can we talk?"

Sam still couldn't quite believe she was standing there at his doorway, after what happened he wasn't sure she'd ever talk to him again. Now here she was. Even with a gash on her forehead and visibly tired she looked beautiful as ever.

"Sam?"

He didn't realize he hadn't even said anything.

"Uh—Y—yeah, yeah come in."

Andy walked in. She didn't really know what she was going to say to Sam. She noticed he didn't look much better than she did. But she didn't think she'd mention it. She knew him well enough to know he was hungover. She couldn't imagine what state he was in after what had happened the day before. Andy's mind was still spinning. Her thoughts all over the place. Talking to her dad though, it made her see this clearly. She needed that talk. More importantly, she needed Sam.

"Andy," There was so much he wanted to say. So many questions he had. What made her change her mind? She seemed so angry with him yesterday. Scratch that she was angry with him yesterday. He could only hope that this was a good thing. He wasn't sure if he could handle it if the only reason she came over was to pick up her stuff. He opened his mouth he was about to ask her a question but she stopped him.

"No Sam let me talk."

They were in the living room. Standing. It was like déjà vu only they were in his living room instead of hers. It was almost the same scene that took place just about 6 months ago after she got back from North Bay.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got in my head. There are just so many things swirling around up there right now. It was all foggy. It still all foggy. I'm just – I'm really scared well not scared cause you know it's me I'm just - I never should have doubted you, I never should have gotten mad at you. I know that now. It's just yesterday. Yesterday I was I don't know what I was thinking really. Everything got all confused. With everything that has been swirling around in my head. Plus all the things people were saying to me. Getting attacked and not being able to remember it. I lost sight of what was important. You and Me. I want this Sam. I want it more than I've ever wanted anything. I love you when I told you that yesterday I meant it. I just hope you meant it too." Andy's heart was beating so fast in her chest she was convinced she'd have to be rushed back to the hospital. She knew that her thoughts were still all jumbled and she hadn't made sense of them. But this felt right. Making amends with Sam is what she had to do.

"What you said yesterday saying that I promised we'd work at it. This is me telling you I really do want to work at it. So what do you say?" Andy looked at him her eyes filled with hope. All she could do was hand him her heart all over again and hope he'd forgive her.

Sam felt like his heart was in his throat. He never thought this would happen today – or ever.

"Yeah, Andy I do love you and you know this is what I want." He took a few steps forward so there wasn't any space between them. He raised his hands to her face, lightly holding it.

"I'm scared to go back to my place because what if it happens again? Well obviously not scared because like I said you know it's me. Sam Can I stay here?"

He pressed his lips against hers gently. This was like he was on cloud nine. Almost like a dream. In fact if he couldn't feel Andy he was sure he would be convinced that it was a dream.

"You get to be scared Andy. Of course you can stay here as long as you want. I wasn't sure you'd come and see me after everything. Andy about Guns and Gangs I – I should have told you. I was just I wish I knew what I was thinking. Sometimes I don't I wished I told you Andy."

"Yeah, but you would have. This feeling of doubt it came from nowhere and I didn't know what to do with it so I … I threw it all in your direction. I was wrong. I just – I feel really confused. Not being able to remember what happened, how I ended up in the hospital. I'm supposed to be a cop. I'm supposed to remember everything. That's what cops do. What if whoever did this tries it again because I can't remember what happened?" The tears formed in Andy's eyes she couldn't control them. She also couldn't hide the fact that she was scared from Sam. She's never been able to. Everyone else was easily fooled, or maybe she could easily fool them. She really wasn't sure. But with Sam it was different. It always has been.

"Okay maybe I am really scared. That place was supposed to be my home and now – I can't think about stepping a single foot past the front door."

"I know you're scared Andy," He almost admitted he was too the thought of her going back to her loft after what happened it made him feel sick. But he couldn't let it show he had to be strong for her. "You can stay here as long as you need to, as long as you want."

"Thank you Sam." Andy wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself in close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. "The thing is, I'm gonna need some stuff from my place if I'm going to stay here. I can't go back in there Sam. I just I can't. Not yet."

"You've got a toothbrush here, a hair brush, shampoo you know that fruity stuff you like. You've got clothes. I've got food. There's always the store. Unless you want me to go and get your stuff. We don't have to do it until you're ready."

They just stood there for a moment. Not saying anything. Just being with each other.

"Andy can I ask you something?"

Andy nodded her head.

"You said you had a feeling of doubt, what do you mean?"

"I wish I knew."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe later."

* * *

"We have a priority on the assault on an off-duty officer yesterday. An officer from this division. Detective Barber is running point on this from the d's office. The assault matches a string of B&E's that have happened over the past three years. Two man operation. They're in and out before anyone can catch them. They're always careful so camera's don't catch their faces. Detective Barber."

Frank handed the floor over to Jerry who hung up a couple of photos on the white board. "These are the two people we're looking for. By the looks of the photo it looks like a man-woman team. Probably a husband wife, boyfriend girlfriend situation. The lock in McNally's apartment wasn't picked and it wasn't broken so they didn't bust down the door. Either they somehow got a key or McNally forgot to lock her apartment. We're still working on it. Right now we don't have much to go on from McNally's end. She took quite a knock to the head from the door. According to Peck and Diaz who took her statement yesterday she has some memory loss. So right now all we have is what is on this board." Jerry ended and Frank took over again.

"Whoever is doing this is has targeted a cop. They're also getting more and more violent. The last person they attacked before McNally ended up in a coma. Her name was Gina Martinez, 27. Lived alone in the Annex. Her parents took her off life support a month ago. This pair has a pattern they choose young women who live alone. I don't think we need to tell any of you how urgent this is. Peck you're with Shaw I want you two to go and get Swarek's statement. The rest of the pairings are on the board. With Swarek and McNally out today we're two officers down. So let's serve, protect, and lets catch these guys. **_TODAY _**if possible."

The tension in the room was almost unbearable. When a cop is attacked, injured, or worse it's like an assault to every cop. Every single member of the platoon takes it personally. Everyone couldn't wait to get on the streets and catch whoever attacked Andy.

"Jerry," Peck caught up with him as everyone left the parade room.

"Yeah Peck?"

"Are you sure Sam's going to be up for answering questions, he was in pretty bad shape when we left him earlier."

Jerry stopped walking and he turned around. "Sammy is a copper. He wants to know who attacked Andy. Yeah, she broke his heart. But right now – just don't worry about it. I've known Sammy a long time. He'll want to help."

"So the lock wasn't picked and the door wasn't busted?"

"I know it's weird. She must have forgotten to lock the door."

"I know Andy she always locks the door behind her. There's no way she'd forget to lock the door. Jerry is it possible whoever did this somehow got a key; maybe by accident she has a spare one should could have dropped it somewhere. Or gave one to someone?"

Jerry flashed Peck and impressed look. "You know what she might have. I'll look into it, and how about you and Shaw go to Sammy's right now and ask him. If she lost a key or gave one out then it's a good bet Sammy will know."

"Oliver and I are on it."


End file.
